overwatchfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Overwatch powraca: niepewność i nadzieja po potwierdzeniu przez ONZ aktywności mścicieli
Overwatch powraca: niepewność i nadzieja po potwierdzeniu przez ONZ aktywności mścicieli – oficjalny dziennik opublikowany 27 maja 2016 roku. Opis NOWY JORK (Atlas News) – W ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni śledczy potwierdzili, że na całym świecie miało miejsce wiele incydentów z użyciem siły, włączając w to wczorajszą próbę napadu na muzeum. W akcjach tych brało udział kilkoro znaczących agentów Overwatch. Dziś ONZ ostatecznie przyznała, że osoby te nie wykonywały niczyich oficjalnych rozkazów. Lakoniczne oświadczenie, które ONZ wydała w tej sprawie, brzmi następująco: „ONZ nie zatwierdziła żadnych operacji Overwatch. Działalność tej organizacji pozostaje zawieszona”. Dalsze pytania spotkały się z wrogością lub milczeniem. W zwięzłości tego oświadczenia kryje się prawda, która może wszystkich zaskoczyć: Overwatch nie powiedziało jeszcze ostatniego słowa. Po rozwiązaniu przez ONZ, najwyraźniej ta organizacja zeszła do podziemia. Ta informacja na pewno wywoła zaniepokojenie. I powinna. Overwatch rozwiązano ze względu na skrajnie nieprzychylne nastawienie opinii publicznej oraz zarzuty korupcji i nadużycia władzy. Już sama myśl, że resztki tej organizacji funkcjonują bez nadzoru, przyprawia o dreszcze. centruj|700px Choć przedstawiciele rządów – od Kremla po Downing Street – bez wahania potępili działania agentów Overwatch, opinia publiczna nie była tak pochopna. Krótka sonda przeprowadzona przez Atlas News wykazała niezadowolenie z powodu tego, że agenci Overwatch się „zbuntowali”. Jednak dopiero ostatnie pytanie z ankiety ujawniło najciekawszą reakcję opinii publicznej. Niemal trzy czwarte respondentów stwierdziło, że są „niepewni”, co może dla świata oznaczać powrót Overwatch. Dzieje Overwatch jak najbardziej uzasadniają te wątpliwości. W czasie wojny członków tej organizacji uważano za zbawców ludzkości. Dziś wielu ludziom Overwatch kojarzy się z niechlubnym końcem jej działalności. Aby zrozumieć, co może nas czekać, warto jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się przeszłości Overwatch oraz rozpaczliwej sytuacji, w której powstała. Kryzys omniczny Kiedy Omnica Corporation zrewolucjonizowała produkcję robotów, wydawało się, że świat jest na progu złotego wieku gospodarki. Opatentowano potężne fabryki wyposażone w zautomatyzowane linie produkcyjne oraz samodoskonalące się algorytmy oprogramowania. Ośrodki te, wprowadzane na rynek jako „omnia”, zaczęły wkrótce powstawać na wszystkich kontynentach. Kolejne wydarzenia zostały dobrze udokumentowane. W omniach masowo zaczęło dochodzić do awarii. Niezależne audyty wykazały, że deklaracje korporacji dotyczące wzrostu i wydajności omniów nie miały nawet najmniejszego pokrycia w rzeczywistości. Wszczęto śledztwo przeciwko Omnica Corporation, w którym udowodniono oszustwo, po czym przedsiębiorstwo zostało zlikwidowane, a omnia wyłączone. centruj|700px Tym większym zaskoczeniem było dla wszystkich, kiedy zlikwidowane, częściowo rozmontowane omnia same wznowiły pracę i od razu rozpętały kampanię militarną przeciwko całej ludzkości. Wielu krajom wydawało się, że są przygotowane do tej wojny. Jednak żadnemu z nich, bez względu na to, jakim potencjałem militarnym dysponował, nie udało się permanentnie dezaktywować ani jednego omnium. Zdolności adaptacyjne robotów, niegdyś tak wysławiane przez ludzi, okazały się dla wojska taktycznym koszmarem. Najgorsze było to, że omniki nie przedstawiły żadnych żądań. Ich agresja nie miała żadnego podłoża ideologicznego. Po prostu nas zaatakowały – i nie wiedzieliśmy, dlaczego tak się stało. Overwatch: zmiana strategii Żadnemu krajowi nie udało się zapewnić skutecznej obrony swojego terytorium. Jednak niektórzy żołnierze i stratedzy wydawali się wyjątkowo przystosowani do nowego rodzaju działań bojowych. ONZ potajemnie zgromadziła te wybitne jednostki i utworzyła niewielki, mobilny zespół, który miał zadawać poważne ciosy twierdzom omników. Nazwiska członków tej grupy – Morrison, Reyes, Amari, Liao, Wilhelm i Lindholm – wkrótce stały się legendarne. Później świat miał ich poznać jako założycieli Overwatch. centruj|700px Podczas niezwykle tajnych misji atakowali centra dowodzenia i kontroli omników. Po serii niebezpiecznych misji, podczas których wykazali się niezwykłą ofiarnością i wielkim bohaterstwem, udało im się zniszczyć wszystkie centralne ośrodki omników, co obezwładniło ich armie. Kryzys omniczny wreszcie się zakończył. W kolejnych dziesięcioleciach Overwatch powiększała swoje szeregi, a jej misją stało się utrzymanie globalnego porządku. Świat przyjął jej agentów z otwartymi ramionami. Dzięki wysokiej skuteczności i determinacji, organizacja szybko rozprawiała się ze zbuntowanymi omnikami, terrorystami czy dążącymi do wojny dyktatorami. Jej agenci brali też udział w bohaterskich akcjach ratowniczych podczas klęsk żywiołowych i pomagali przy odbudowie. Overwatch rozpoczęło pionierskie projekty badawcze, aby pomóc w zwalczaniu epidemii, odwrócić niekorzystne zmiany ekologiczne i doprowadzić do nowych przełomów w medycynie. Stała się symbolem nadziei. Całe moje pokolenie wychowano w przekonaniu, że agenci Overwatch to elita ludzkości. Upadek Krytyków Overwatch nigdy nie brakowało. Nawet w czasach jej świetności podnosiło się wiele głosów wzywających do poważnego ograniczenia jej kontyngentu. Tłumaczono, że organizacja skupiająca tak dużą władzę wymaga szczególnego nadzoru. Jednak opinia publiczna nie dawała wiary pogłoskom o tajnych misjach, w których agenci Overwatch mieli dokonywać zabójstw czy porwań. Jednak z biegiem czasu coraz trudniej było lekceważyć głosy krytyki, a sama Overwatch zdawała się głucha na obawy opinii publicznej. Kontrowersyjne misje wywoływały coraz większe oburzenie społeczne, aż doszło do przesilenia i kilku z najsławniejszych, najbardziej rozpoznawalnych agentów Overwatch musiało odejść ze służby w atmosferze skandalu. Gdyby na tym się skończyło, wielu uznałoby te potknięcia za nieuniknione oznaki rozrostu biurokracji w starzejącej się, dotkniętej monolitycznym przywództwem organizacji, która pilnie wymagała reform. centruj|700px W ostatnich latach funkcjonowania Overwatch ujawniono istnienie tajnej sekcji o nazwie „Blackwatch”. Pojawiły się relacje o zabójstwach, wymuszeniach, porwaniach, torturach i jeszcze gorszych zbrodniach. Rządy całego świata wezwały ONZ do położenia kresu „agresywnym, notorycznym naruszeniom suwerenności wielu krajów”. Podczas gdy Overwatch traciła zaufanie społeczne, potężna eksplozja zniszczyła jej centrum dowodzenia w Szwajcarii. Oficjele z ONZ oświadczyli, że był to wypadek, jednak dziś wiemy, że do wybuchu doszło w wyniku walki, która rozgorzała po kłótni między dowódcą Overwatch – Jackiem Morrisonem i dowódcą Blackwatch – Gabrielem Reyesem. Gwoździem do trumny Overwatch było starcie dwóch towarzyszy broni, którzy zniszczyli wszystko, co razem zbudowali. Wydarzenia te ujawniły wszystko, co wcześniej było ukrywane. Na światło dzienne wyszły wszystkie ciemne sprawki tajnych operacji Overwatch. Nawet najbardziej zagorzali obrońcy tej organizacji musieli przyznać rację krytykom i wezwać do jej rozwiązania. ONZ nie miała wyboru i zlikwidowała Overwatch. Mało kto wówczas wątpił w słuszność tej decyzji. Na świecie panował pokój, jak nigdy wcześniej w historii. Największym zagrożeniem dla stabilizacji i rozwoju na świecie była według wielu właśnie Overwatch. Jej czas przeminął. Dziś W kolejnych latach po rozwiązaniu Overwatch sytuacja na świecie uległa zmianie. Pojawił się ruch dążący do przyznania omnikom praw obywatelskich. Światowa gospodarka rozwijała się coraz dynamiczniej. Wydawało się, że dobrym wieściom nie będzie końca. Jednak podobnie, jak w przypadku Overwatch, dobre wieści przysłaniały bardziej niepokojące tendencje. Napięcia między ludźmi a omnikami narastały, szczególnie po zabójstwie duchowego przywódcy omników – Tekharthy Mondatty. Dziś wielu uważa, że wojna jest nieunikniona. Lokalni przywódcy polityczni oskarżyli niektóre korporacje o działania szpiegowskie, zmierzające do „przekonania” przedstawicieli władz, aby zaakceptowali umowy międzynarodowe prowadzące do wyzysku społecznego. Gdy lobbing nie przyniósł skutku, korporacje zaczęły wynajmować najemników, aby dopiąć swego. Tajne organizacje działały z coraz większą bezkarnością, a w wyniku ich działań coraz częściej ginęli niewinni cywile. Czy właśnie dlatego byli agenci Overwatch wyszli z ukrycia? Czyżby nie mogli już przyglądać się temu bezczynnie? Czy sytuacja na świecie stała się tak dramatyczna, że według nich nikt inny nie może już pomóc? Czy świat chce ich powrotu? Czy powinien tego chcieć? centruj|700px Wczoraj świat obiegło nagranie z kamer przemysłowych, na którym widać próbę napadu na muzeum. Dwóch byłych agentów Overwatch ryzykowało zdrowie i życie w walce z dwójką wyjątkowo sprawnych najemników, ostatecznie udaremniając kradzież. Choć zdjęcia z przerażającej walki, w której o dziwo nikt nie zginął, były już szeroko komentowane, moją uwagę przykuł nieco inny moment nagrania. Podczas gwałtownego starcia kamera uchwyciła dwóch chłopców (i niech ktoś im da medal za to, że nie stracili głowy w tej sytuacji). Po zakończeniu walki porozmawiali przez chwilę z Leną Oxton – byłą agentką Overwatch, znaną szerzej pod pseudonimem „Smuga”. Z nagrania nie wiadomo, o czym rozmawiali, jednak dało się zauważyć, co było wypisane na twarzy starszego chłopca. Nadzieja. Jeśli chodzi o Overwatch, moje pokolenie zna to uczucie aż za dobrze. Dla nas Overwatch było jej ucieleśnieniem. Kiedy organizacja zeszła na złą drogę, poczuliśmy się dosłownie zdradzeni. Cyniczna strona mojej duszy nakazuje, abym wezwała świat do podjęcia stanowczych kroków, jeśli mroczne siły, które doprowadziły do upadku Overwatch, znowu działają pod postacią samozwańczych mścicieli. Zastanawia mnie tylko jedno: pokolenie Overwatch dorosło. Niegdyś przyświecała nam nadzieja. Jest ona wciąż żywa i to właśnie ona skłoniła niektórych z nas do niesamowitych działań. centruj|700px Przyjrzyjmy się wiadomościom ze świata, które można było usłyszeć w ostatnich latach. Chińska ekolożka z zamiłowaniem do przygód ocaliła siedlisko zagrożonego gatunku zwierząt w Arktyce. Nie dopuściła do zarwania ściany lodowca, korzystając wyłącznie z własnych wynalazków. Muzyk z Brazylii został bohaterem swojej rodzinnej faweli, kiedy ujawnił i udaremnił plany pewnej korporacji, która chciała wykorzystać miejscową ludność jako tanią siłę roboczą. Gwiazda e-sportu, która została pilotem mecha, stała się celebrytką w Korei dzięki nagraniom jej bohaterskich czynach. Właśnie tacy niezwykli ludzie zostaliby wciągnięci w szeregi Overwatch. Poczytajcie w sieci – właśnie takich ludzi w naszych czasach dzieci naśladują jako bohaterów. Co zainspirowałoby ich do tak niezwykłych czynów, gdyby nie było Overwatch? Przyszłość to jedna wielka niewiadoma. Dowody wskazują, że nie wszyscy byli agenci Overwatch używają swych talentów dla dobra pokoju na świecie. Jednak zastanówmy się, co wydarzyło się wczoraj w tym muzeum. Jaką stronę Overwatch zobaczyliśmy na nagraniach z monitoringu? Kryjących się w cieniu, skorumpowanych zabójców? Czy może parę wyznawców ideałów, które od początku przyświecały Overwatch? Co ważniejsze, czy powinniśmy żywić obawę względem nowego pokolenia bohaterów tylko dlatego, że stare pokolenie zawiodło nasze nadzieje? Moim zdaniem – nie. Kategoria:Dzienniki en:Overwatch is Back: Uncertainty and Hope After UN Confirms Vigilante Activity es:Overwatch esta de Vuelta: Incertidumbre y esperanza despues de que la ONU confirmaran actividad de vigilantes